Leo's Secret
by xmadysenx
Summary: Leo has already stood Janelle up once. She forgave him, but will she be willing to forgive him when he does it again... and again? Read on to find out how Leo will get himself out of this mess... *ONE-SHOT NOW FINISHED*


**This idea came to me after remembering how Leo stood Janelle up in Back From The Future because of a Bionic emergency. I thought about what would happen if Leo and Janelle, now dating, were supposed to hang out and Leo had to stand her up ****_again_**** because Mr. Davenport needed his help with a mission. I am going to make it so that Mr. Davenport _did _create Adam, Bree, and Chase. This will be the case in every other Lab Rats story I make, unless stated otherwise. I don't like the idea of bringing Douglas into the series; I think he causes everyone unnecessary stress. So, as far as I'm concerned, Douglas doesn't exist. I hope you all enjoy this one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Lab Rats or its characters.**

* * *

><p>It took Janelle three and a half weeks to forgive Leo for standing her up. In her defense, the only reason it had taken her that long was because she was just <em>so<em> embarrassed. She had waited at the movie theater for an hour before giving up hope that he would come. He never even _called_ her; the least he could do was send her a text to let her know that he wouldn't be able to make it, but did he do that? Nope.

But, eventually, Janelle forgave Leo. Leo was so pleased, that, with his newfound rush of confidence, he asked her to be his girlfriend. She was stunned for a moment, but said yes. She knew that she'd wanted to date Leo since he took her up in his step-dad's helicopter; she just didn't want to be the one to make the first move.

So they were dating. They were happy together. Leo would always, no matter what, drop everything he was doing just to text her back, even if she had sent him something as simple as a smiley-face. He was never too clingy, though, which sort of surprised Janelle, considering how obsessive he was over her in the beginning. He knew when Janelle needed her space, and he gave it to her.

Janelle had to admit that, at first, she thought Leo was sort of a... how do you put this? Well, freak. He tried to impress her in the weirdest ways. He used some of the cheesiest - albeit funny - pick up lines. But, when he showed her how much of a gentleman he could be, she couldn't help but develop a crush on him.

They were a very happy couple until about three months into their relationship. They were supposed to go ice-skating together one afternoon - it was late January, and Janelle had been wanting to go for weeks. Leo only agreed to take her because she gave him the puppy dog eyes; he actually sucked at ice-skating - when Leo texted her about twenty minutes before he was supposed to pick her up, telling her that he had to help Mr. Davenport with something.

Janelle wasn't as mad as she thought she should be. At least he didn't forget to text her this time. She was more suspicious than angry. When was the last time _Mr. Davenport_ needed Leo's help with something? She'd met Mr. Davenport before, and she _knew_ Leo. Leo messed things up way more than he fixed them.

She didn't text him back, knowing that if Leo actually had to do something with his step-father, his attention would be on Mr. Davenport and Mr. Davenport only.

The next day at school, though, she marched right over to him and demanded that he tell her what had happened last night.

"I told you, Janelle, I needed to help Mr. Davenport with something. One of his crazy inventions went awry again," he joked, putting his arm around her. Janelle squinted her eyes at him, observing him to see if he was telling the truth.

Leo did three things when he was lying; the first one being that his voice got an octave higher, the second one was that he couldn't make eye contact with the person he was lying to, and, if it was a really big lie, he would start sweating buckets.

She couldn't tell whether he was lying this time or not, so she sighed and decided to let it go for the time being.

Leo wasn't exactly lying, though. Technically, Mr. Davenport _did_ invent Adam, Bree, and Chase. Although he wouldn't have used that particular word to describe them. But, the thing is, he was helping Mr. Davenport with a very important mission. He couldn't possibly tell Janelle that, could he?

* * *

><p>After school, Janelle and Leo, along with Adam, Bree, and Chase, walked to the Davenport household together. She always hung out with Leo after school for a few hours until her mom called to tell her to come home. Janelle had to admit, hanging out with Leo's step-siblings was always... entertaining, to say the least. They were funny. A little strange, but funny.<p>

"Heeey, Mom. We're home," Leo greeted Tasha as he threw his backpack down and plopped himself on the couch, motioning with his hand for Janelle to join him. She sat down and he threw his arm around her, gently pulling her closer to him.

"Hey, Leo. Have a good day at school?" Tasha asked from the kitchen where she was cooking their dinner. He shrugged, and then replied, "Eh." All of a sudden, Chase's phone started making this siren-like noise. Janelle looked over at him in alarm.

Leo jumped up, easily identifying that as the sound of their Mission Alert. He turned to Janelle. "Uh... stay here. That's just Chase's alarm for... uh..."

"Pilates class," Adam jumped in. Leo stared at him, about to tell him to shut up, but decided to just go with it. He knew he wouldn't be able to come up with something much better than that on such short notice. "That's right. Pilates class. Which we're all attending today." Leo had a fake grin plastered on his face.

Janelle frowned at him. There were moments when she thought, _my boyfriend is _so_ weird_, and this was definitely one of those times.

The four of them ran down the hall as fast as they could. Janelle rolled her eyes before turning to Tasha. "Need some help?"

* * *

><p>"That mission was a <em>huge<em> success," Chase happily cheered an hour later. The three Bionics were still in their mission suits, talking amicably with Leo as they walked into the kitchen, ready for dinner, which would start about half an hour later.

"_What _mission?" The four teenagers turned their attention to Janelle, who was standing near the couch with her hands on her hips and a suspicious look on her face. Leo gulped. How could they have forgotten about Janelle? How could _he_ have forgotten?

"Janelle," Leo said, giggling nervously like he did when he was panicky. She continued to look at him, clearly waiting for an explanation. If looks could kill, Leo would _definitely _be dead. He looked around the room. "Where's my mom?"

"She went to her room to change clothes. Don't try to change the subject," she said, walking over to her boyfriend and his step-siblings. "What are you wearing?"

They looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. "Our Pilates outfits. Duh?" Adam spoke up. Leo wanted to slap a hand over his idiot-for-an-older-brother's mouth, but for once, Adam had come through for him. Well, sort of.

"Yeah. They're our Pilates outfits. We wear them to give us protection when we're... doing Pilates?" Bree tried.

"Then why aren't you wearing one?" Janelle asked, looking at her boyfriend. "Be... because I don't need it? Yeah, I have my own personal outfit for Pilates. Trust me, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing one of _those_," Leo said, referring to their mission suits with what he hoped was a disgusted look on his face. The three Bionics looked offended, but Leo shrugged it off. He had bigger fish to fry.

"You're lying," Janelle stated. Leo opened his mouth to speak, but Janelle cut him off with a raise of her hand. "Stop. Don't bother. I need to go." She turned around, picked her backpack up off the floor, and opened the front door. She was about to walk out when Leo spoke up.

"Wait, Janelle." She turned back to him. He had a guilty look on his face, mixed with shame and something else that Janelle couldn't quite read. "Are you going to tell me the truth?" She asked. They stood in silence for a few moments. Janelle took that as her answer. "Then I'm leaving."

Leo sighed in defeat, throwing himself on the couch. "Well, that went well," Adam offered. Leo turned to him with an unamused look on his face. "Or not?" Adam said with a higher-pitched voice. Leo shook his head and groaned. This situation was going to be tough to get out of.

* * *

><p>"Janelle, please!" Leo cried out to his girlfriend - well, he wasn't sure <em>what <em>to call her. She hadn't broken up with him yet, but he was sure that she would soon - who was practically running away from him. She'd been ignoring him since the beginning of the day, and now she _still_ was at lunch.

Janelle finally stopped. She'd had enough of all of this running away. She just wanted to know the truth. She turned around to face him. "_What_?"

"I'm sorry," said Leo. Those two words seemed to be the only ones he could utter at the moment without spilling his guts to her. And he knew that would be bad.

Janelle shook her head. "Sorry for what? For lying to me? Well, the only way you'll be able to make up for it is by _telling me the truth_." Leo sighed. This was not going to end well. He was fairly certain that, after this conversation, he would be girlfriendless. "I _can't_."

"Well, then I can't be with you. Not if you're going to be keeping secrets from me." And with that, Janelle stormed away.

* * *

><p>Leo was moping. Actually, that was sort of an understatement. It was more like he was mourning over somebody that wasn't even dead.<p>

The family was worried. They knew Janelle had dumped him; Leo had told them so when he got home from school that day. And, now that the weekend was almost over, he was going to have to face her, yet again, at school.

Chase had a plan. Okay, so _maybe_ it was Bree's idea. She was talking to Chase about how she wished they could just tell Janelle about them having Bionics so she would understand why Leo kept having to lie to her. It wasn't really a plan at first; they were just expressing their feelings about the situation. But, after talking to Mr. Davenport - and having him say 'absolutely not' over and over and over again until he finally conceded (he conceded only after they promised to let him zap Janelle with his Neural Scrambler if anything went wrong) - they were able to put their plan into action.

Bree had gotten Janelle's number from one of their mutual friends and had already texted her to come over, telling her not to ask, just to come. They would explain everything when she got there.

Now, it was about thirty minutes until she was to show up, and Leo was still clueless. Not that he would be coming out of his bedroom anytime soon - he only came out every couple of hours to eat - and Janelle probably wouldn't want to talk to him anyway. So, Bree and Chase decided against even telling their younger step-brother that his ex-girlfriend would soon be coming for a visit.

"Janelle! How ya doin'?" Bree asked cheerfully as she opened the door. Janelle looked at her. "I'm... fine? Just tell me what you wanted to tell me. I can already guess that you're probably going to beg me to give Leo another chance."

"No, you had every right to dump him. The guy can be an idiot sometimes," Chase laughed before being elbowed in the ribs by Bree.

"No. We're not here to beg for your forgiveness or anything. We're here to, um..." Bree looked to her brother for assurance. Chase gave her a thumbs up. "We're here to tell you - well, show you - what Leo's been lying to you about."

Janelle appeared confused. "Why doesn't he just tell me, then?" Bree and Chase shared a look. "Well, he doesn't know that we're doing this. Follow us; we're going to need to be in the lab for this."

They got to the lab and Janelle looked around; clearly fascinated by all of the technology. She noticed the three capsules. "What are those?"

"Well," Chase started to explain, "that's part of the reason you're here today. Those are the capsules we sleep in at night."

Janelle raised her eyebrows. "You _sleep_ in these? Like, standing up?" Bree and Chase nodded. Janelle decided that this was going to be even weirder than she originally thought.

After checking out every inch of the lab, she turned to her friends. "Okay, so tell me how all of this has to do with Leo and why he's lying to me."

"Okay. You're not going to believe this, but... we're Bionic." Janelle stood there staring at them. After a few moments of silence, she broke it with a laugh. "That's funny."

"No, it's not. It's true. Adam, Bree, and I have Bionic abilities. We go on important missions almost every day to save the world," Chase said. Janelle blinked. She didn't look scared, which Bree thought was a relatively good thing. "And the other day, when this whole mess started, we were going on a mission. Adam just lied and said we had Pilates class to hide it. Even though it was a pretty crappy lie."

"Wait... so, you guys... you're actually _Bionic_?" Janelle asked. Bree and Chase nodded. "Prove it."

"You asked for it," Bree said, and super-sped circles around Janelle before returning to her previous spot. She held out Janelle's cell phone, the one that was just in her back pocket.

"How did you _do_ that?" Janelle asked as Bree handed her her phone back. "Bionics," Chase replied as if it was the most simple thing in the world to grasp. "Adam has super-strength, Bree has super-speed, and I have super-intelligence."

"That explains so much," Janelle said thoughtfully. It really did.

Adam had a habit of picking the vending machine up and shaking it - effortlessly, she might add - when his snack would get stuck. She could also recall this one time where he went to open his locker and ended up taking the entire door off. Chase was quick to explain it, though, saying that the school is actually more of a dump than everyone thought.

Bree would always just... _disappear_ sometimes, leaving a gust of wind behind her. Janelle always found this weird, but she supposed that she just happened to be blinking whenever Bree would run off. It was a stupid explanation, but what was Janelle _supposed_ to think?

And, finally, Chase. Chase was a complete genius. He pretty much knew _everything_. One time, before the two started dating, Janelle was over at their house doing homework with Leo, and she needed help with her Algebra homework. She'd been stuck on the same problem for thirty minutes, redoing it over and over again, and Chase simply looked over at her paper and answered it for her. Just like that. And he had been correct. After that, Janelle always found herself wondering what his IQ is. There were often times that she would want to ask him why he wasn't in, like, college.

Surprisingly enough, Janelle didn't feel at all scared. She guessed it was because she had known them for so long, and nothing had really changed, besides the fact that she had just found out that they were actually_ Bionic._ She always knew that they were a stranger-than-normal family, but now she knew _why_.

"I need to talk to Leo," she said. Bree grinned at her younger brother, knowing that they had fixed the mess.

Bree showed Janelle how to get to Leo's room from the lab, and she followed the directions given to her.

"Leo?" Janelle knocked on the door. She was nervous to face him, but she knew that she had to. She had to tell Leo that she understood why he had lied to her, and that she forgave him.

"Go away, Mom," Leo grumbled from under the covers of his bed. Janelle rolled her eyes. "It's me, Leo. Janelle."

A couple of seconds passed before Janelle was met at the door by a very disheveled-looking Leo. He looked at her, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

She walked into his room, sitting on his unmade bed. "Bree and Chase told me why you had to lie to me. Well, they _showed_ me, I guess." Leo looked confused for a moment, before his eyes widened significantly. "They told you that they're_ Bionic_? Why would they do that?"

"They wanted me to understand why you had to lie to me. And I do now. And I... forgive you. I know that you were only trying to protect your siblings. And I think that's really great of you to do that. You would've risked losing your girlfriend to keep their Bionic secret. You're a good brother."

Leo seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a moment. He looked at Janelle. "So, you really forgive me?" Janelle nodded with a smile on her face. "And, Leo, I have something to tell you."

She pressed her lips to his. Their lips being mashed together sent a bolt of electricity throughout his body. The kiss didn't last long, but it still felt amazing.

"I love you."

They shared another kiss, this one longer and more passionate. It left Leo breathless when the two of them pulled away. He also needed to tell her something.

"I love you, too, Janelle."

_Fini._

* * *

><p><strong>There it was! Gosh, this was long. And rather hard to write. I've been up for two hours since 1 AM writing this. It was kind of difficult for me to imagine Leo kissing anyone; I think of him as an innocent little baby. But I just think him and Janelle are so cute together! At first, I was going to make it so that Janelle found out about their Bionics by accident, but I really like the idea of Bree and Chase doing something to help Leo out. I don't know why I didn't include Adam in their plan, but I guess I just wanted Bree and Chase to do it by themselves. Hope you guys enjoyed! Make sure to review!<strong>


End file.
